Les cousines
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Petit OS, for sagadesgémeaux ! En espérant qu'il te plaise ! Saga et Kanon sont visitées par leurs cousines, Alrisha et Alhena...


**Une autre fic ! ^^ Pour toi cette fois Saga ! J'espère que tu la liras et qu'elle te plaira ! Je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé Alhena sans te le demander, si cela te gêne préviens-moi, et je retirerais cette fic, il n'y a pas de souci ! J'ai essayé de calquer son caractère sur celui que tu utilises, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi...**

* * *

Saga se leva ce matin avec un mauvais pressentiment... Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur un coin de la face, d'un instant à l'autre. Ça persistait...

Il chassa cette drôle d'idée et sortit sur le parvis de son temple histoire de se calmer. Il s'assit et profita de la douce quiétude de cette matinée de juillet... Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Mû crier en bas " _Stardust Revolution !",_ couplé d'une explosion retentissante. Inquiet, il se redressa pour se mettre à courir vers la seconde Maison. Il fut rejoint en route par quelques Chevaliers ayant accouru au bruit. Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble chez Mû.

-Mamour ! hurla Saga. Tu vas bien ?

-Une folle ! T'inquiètes ça va !, lui répondit le mamour en question.

La fumée se dissipa enfin, et tous purent voir le Bélier aux prises avec une étrange jeune fille... De taille respectable, elle arborait de longs cheveux blancs et un rictus de folle furieuse. Elle semblait se parler à elle même et répétait _"Non ! Non !"_ . Mais elle se calma bien vite en apercevant Saga. Son visage s'adoucit et elle se mit à courir vers lui.

-Attention la malade mentale arrive !, hurla DM.

-Sagaaaaaa ! Mon cousin adoré !

-Gné ? A... Alrisha c'est toi ? Comment va Alhena ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit abruti ?!, répondit-elle en lui balançant une gifle. Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, elle arrive bientôt ! Il est où Kanon ? Câlin cousin !

Une fois blottie dans ses bras, la furie ne dit plus rien. Saga s'aperçut assez vite que onze hommes le fusillaient du regard, surtout un certain Bélier.

-Les gars, euh... Je vous présente ma cousine Alrisha. Elle est Gémeaux et a une jumelle qui s'appelle Alhena. Je... Je crois qu'elle va s'incruste un petit moment..., s'expliqua le pauvre Gémeau.

Arriva à ce moment Kanon, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et sifflotant. Grave erreur... Alrisha lui sauta au cou. Car oui, la jumelle cadette préférait Kanon. Il répondit avec enthousiasme à son étreinte, et allait parler quand quelqu'un tomba du ciel.

-σκατά !, hurla l'infortunée. Ikki, tu vas me le payer !

-Bah te v'là quand même frangine ! On a failli t'attendre !

Avisant les onze hommes à la mâchoire décrochée, la jeune fille, qui était une sorte d'Alrisha à cheveux courts, se releva avec peine et prit une pose qui se voulait triomphante pour parler d'une voix ridiculement grave e virile:

-Salut les kids ! Moi c'est Alhena, la cousine de Saga et Kanon. Et... (Elle aperçut Camus.) Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-J' T'emmerde !, répondit le Verseau.

-Charmant, très charmant...

-Et donc, intervint Saga. Les demoiselles de Rochefort, vous foutez quoi ici en fait ?

-On s'est fait virer de la maison par maman, répondirent les deux avec un sourire banane. Et comme il ne nous reste que vous deux comme famille, vous devez nous loger !

-Meeerde, lâcha Saga discrètement.

Mais Alhena l'entendit, et lui colla son poing dans le nez. Des mèches noires parsemèrent ses cheveux immaculés pendant un court instant, mais elle se ravisa. Elle se pendit donc au cou de son cousin avant de le gratifier d'un bisou baveux sur la joue dans les règles de l'art. Milo et Aiolia pouffèrent. Mû fusilla Alhena du regard, pendant qu'Alrisha circulait au milieu des autres Chevaliers et tapait la discute.

-Bon ben c'est bien beau tout ça, intervint Kanon. Mais et si on montait vos affaires à notre Temple ? Et après on pourra discuter tous ensemble !

Kanon finit donc par monter avec son frère et Alhena, puisqu' Aphrodite s'était pris d'amitié pour la pauvre Alrisha, et l'entraînait Athéna seule savait où avec Shaka et Ayoros.

Arrivé au troisième temple, Alhena se mit à tout inspecter, des tas de linge sale à la poussière des livres. Puis l'aînée des jumelles se rendit aux toilettes, et ses cousins craignirent le pire. Puis on entendit le nom d'une attaque Gemini...

-EXPLOSION GALACTIQUE !

Les cabinets éclatèrent, et des milliers de feuilles de papier hygiénique recouvrirent le Sanctuaire. Aiolia du Lion pensa qu'il neigeait du _Lotus douceur, triple épaisseur._ Les Gémeaux aperçurent la silhouette d'Alhena, qui avec son grand talent (?) avait simplement défoncé les toilettes et qui cria de sa douce voix:

-Saga ! Kanon ! C'est quoi ce bordel là ? Les chiottes sont affreuses !

Une godasse téléportée depuis le premier Temple arriva droit dans Saga en même temps qu'un rouleau transpercé d'une piqûre rouge, le tout suivi d'un hurlement commun:

-Saga ! D'où sort tout ce PQ ?!

S'ensuivit une bataille de papier hygiénique.

-Kanon ! Alhena ! Alrisha ! A table !

-J'arrive frang- Whut ? C'est quoi cette tenue de soubrette ?!

Saga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et alla poser la casserole sur la table.

-C'est Alhena qui voulait parce que le Temple est en désordre... Et tu la connais, elle est impossible !

-Ça te va pas si mal, rigola Kanon. Je crois que la bipolarité c'est de famille chez nous...

-Allez c'est bon Saga tu peux l'enlever, lança Alhena en entrant dans la cuisine avec sa soeur.

Une fois le repas avalé en hâte, Kanon fut réquisitionné de force pour faire la vaisselle, et les autres allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, les deux jumelles terribles s'employèrent à lever leurs cousins sur le coup de huit heures, et à faire des conneries. Saga, l'oeil terne et le cheveu en bataille, se précipita vers le téléphone en baillant.

-Moui allô ?

-Saga ?

-Euh... Oui ?

-Oooh mon neveu adoré, c'est tata Aspasia ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Kanonichou ?

-Nous allons bien tata, merci, articula le Gémeau. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé.

-Moui c'est vrai... Alhena et Alrisha sont chez vous ? Elles ont fugué !

Saga retint un juron.

-Oui tata, ne t'en fais pas, je te les ramène d'ici peu. Tu n'as pas changé d'adresse hein ?

-Ooh que tu es aimable mon neveu chéri ! Viens avec Kanonichou, et restez manger ! Non, toujours le même endroit !

-Bien. À tout à l'heure tata.

Saga racrocha, furieux de voir qu'en quatorze ans ses deux cousines avaient perdu leur sincérité à tout épreuve, et il comprenait qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à mentir quand ça les arrange. Il arriva au salon et faillit faire une attaque: Kanon, Alrisha et Alhena avaient fait une bataille de coussins, ravageant la pièce au passage.

Une autre dimension plus tard, Saga passa tout le monde au lavage et habillage. A onze heures et quart, tout le monde fleurait bon le savon et le quatuor leva le camp, emportant avec eux les valises des jumelles. Ces dernières comprirent le but de leur sortie quand ils arrivèrent devant chez elles. Kanon frappa à la porte... Une tata Aspasia plus rayonnante que jamais fit son apparition.

-Saga ! Kanonichou ! Mes neveux ! Entrez, entrez ! Et vous mesdemoiselles, on parlera de votre comportement plus tard !

Le Kanonichou prit sa tante adorée dans ses bras, qui se mit à pleurer dans son giron.

-Ah mes neveux, que vous ressemblez à Algieba ! Votre pauvre maman ! Ma pauvre soeur ! Et quinze ans sans vous avoir revus !

-Mais du calme tata, intervint Saga. On est là nous !

-Vous avez raison ! Donc on va se faire une fiesta monstrueuse ! Alhena ! Alrisha !

Les deux filles rappliquèrent, les Gémeaux déglutirent.

Ils étaient pas rentrés...


End file.
